


Flowey (Poor Unfortunate Souls)

by Supersawson



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersawson/pseuds/Supersawson
Summary: Did this for fun and I believe this song is vvveeerrryy fitting for Flowey. Also Fan-made lyrics.





	Flowey (Poor Unfortunate Souls)

Flowey (Poor Unfortunate Souls)

 

My dear, best friend, that’s what I do

It’s what I live for

To help unfortunate humans like yourself 

Poor souls with no one else to turn to

 

I admit I look a little bit mysterious

You aren’t kidding when think I’m pretty strange

But you find it with no shame 

I’m friendly all the same

To guide you through, from far a range 

Nice huh?

And lucky I know little magic 

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And sweet friend, please don't laugh 

I use it on behalf 

Of the terrified, the lost, and depressed (How lame)

 

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing for protection 

That one wants to get some health

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come pleading to my space 

Crying “Help, Flowey, please!”

And I help them

Yes I do

 

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't take advice 

And I’m afraid I couldn’t save them as a whole

Yes I know it’s a heavy burden 

But overall it is a good guerdon

To help poor unfortunate souls

 

Have we got a deal?

(Frisk) If I do this, I’ll never see the surface again

That right! 

But you’ll still have some friends

Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?

Oh, and there’s one more thing

We haven't talk about your of payment yet 

(Frisk) But I don't have-

I'm not asking much, just a token really, a little keepsake 

What I want from you is…your emotions 

(Frisk) My emotion?

Yup, no more feeling, expressing, nope

(Frisk) But without emotion, how will I-

You got your looks, your cute face, 

And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

 

The monsters here don't have a lot of feeling

They take a human’s soul and it’s all done

Yet undergrounders thinks that a human still a sore

And after all friend, remember the old war?

Come on, they’re not all that impressed by your emotion

The strong will kill when they get the chance 

They’re cruel and mean and smart

But they’ll give you some remark 

If you stare at they’re scary glance 

 

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead

Change their minds

I'm a very busy flower and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your emotion!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, mate

You've got the pay the toll

Think about it and don’t doubt it

And shake your stem and take a stroll

Yes I got’em now Flowey, at a boy 

The boss is on a roll

This poor Unfortunate soul


End file.
